


Welcome Back

by VideoDame



Series: Signe's Shortstories [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Self-Indulgent, just pure self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VideoDame/pseuds/VideoDame
Summary: Signe reunites with her friend for the first time since the battle she thought she wouldn’t return from.





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I always feel awkward for pairing oc/canon but I thought I'd write this anyway. Again, my work is un-beta'd, so excuse any errors.  
> My tumblr is aph-wisconsin, and my art blog is knight-owl-arts!

The second Odahviing lands, Signe rocketed off the dragons neck and booked it down the ash covered ground. She briefly hears a 'Good luck' from the dragon before he was too far away. She needed to get to Raven Rock, but it was a half mile away, since it was safer to have Odahviing land away from civilization.

The loose ash causes her to trip and stumble now and then when the ground got uneven, but soon enough she was able to see the flags of Raven Rock in the distance. She slows only slightly, for the ashy air was finally getting to her lungs. She passes the front gate guards, and stumble-runs down into the city, trying her best not to run into or tumble over any of the locals. Once the doors of the Retching Netch were in front of her, she uses the rest of her strength to bust them open. Her eyes hurridly scan the area, and hand on the spot Teldryn usually sits at.

He wasn't there.

Signe becomes frantic, and she rushes down the stairs to the bar, where Geldis awaits behind it. She leans agaisnt it, and telling by Geldis' slightly horrified look, she guesses she must be a mess; wild hair, sweaty ash covered skin, with unhealed bruises and cuts, and panting like a mad woman. Oh well.

"Where...is.. Teldryn?" She asks, very out of breath, and her grip on the counter top hard enough to break the ebony in the town mines.

Geldis blinks in surprise, leaning in on the counter. "He got hired."

Oh, shit. She forgot there's others out there who can hire Teldryn. Damn it.

"For..how long? When will he be back?" The Nord woman asks.

The Dunmer innkeeper shrugs in response, "He was hired a few hours ago to act as protection to a few archaeologists who wanted to explore a near-by tomb. He could be back any moment now."

Well that put a damper on things, but she was glad it was a simple overlook job and not a who-knows-how-long adventure. Sighing and giving her thanks, she pays for a room and a drink; gods, did she need it. When she asked the time, Geldis told her it was about half past 1 am. She nodded in acknowledgement and drank her mead.

Half an hour later, her mead was gone and the stress was finally getting to her. She got up from her seat and bit Geldis goodnight, vaugely hearing the front doors of the inn open upstairs.

Only when she turned to head to the room she rented, did she hear frantic footsteps run down the stairs and up behind her. Before she could react from the possible assailant, she was scooped up in a strong pair of arms, and that tell tailgutteral laugh blasted in her ears as she was twirlled around.

"Aha! You did it, you did it! And thank the gods, you're alive too!" Teldryn's voice cried out, surely waking up the joint, but Signe didn't mind. She would never mind.

Teldryn set her down, and Signe didn't waste a single second before she whipped around and pulled him into a tight hug. The Dunmer man happily obliged, and Signe noticed he wasn't wearing his helmet.

When she pulled away, Teldryn was about to comment on her ragged appearance, but was silenced when the Nord woman pulled him quickly down for a kiss. When the two broke appart, Teldryn was speechless for once.

Signe covered her mouth. "Ah- shit, sorry, I'm just so happy to see you. It's been such a rough few days and I just-"

It was Signe's turn to be cut off this time, however, when Teldryn moved the hand from her mouth and leaned in to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two stayed like that for a few moments. After an akward cough from Geldis, the two pulled apart, and Signe gave an apology before pulling Teldryn away to her rented room.

"As I was going to say before, what in Oblivion happened to you? You look like a Netch chewed you up and spit you out into the ash." The man says when Signe closed the doors.

"Like I said, Teldryn, it was a rough time," She smiles, walking over and flopping backward onto the bed, "I can tell you all about it another time, but for now I need to sleep for a couple years."

Teldryn laughs, removing his armor and laying in bed beside her, happy to oblige to sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> If by chance anyone wants to see more, I'm always taking fic ideas or suggestions!


End file.
